The Story of a Man's Emotions
by Luv 2 cry
Summary: It was perfect, we finally made it through one of life's many challenges...but fate was just laughing at us.  Slash warning!


_Hello! This is slash so don't read if you don't like it. This is also a non-magic fic.  
>I don't own Harry Potter.<br>_

**The Story of a Man's Emotions**

The writing and scratching of pen on paper filled my ears, the clock ticked with every second. The lamp flickered on and off from the powerful storm. I sighed while running my hand over my green tie. Work has been getting so hectic; I haven't even eaten lunch yet…or was it dinnertime already? I don't even know. I pushed my chair back and reached inside my desk for the piece of paper. I looked at the half finished letter to Lucius Malfoy, one of my most trusted business partners. Grabbing a pen, I started to write.

Finishing the last paragraph, I signed my name at the bottom, Tom Riddle. Turning the light off, I left my paperwork on the desk and sighed again. I've been doing that a lot lately. One would think I look normal, but if one looks close enough, you could tell how the slouch of my shoulders and my dull eyes showed how tired I am…only one person is able to read me that well.

Heading to the bathroom, I stripped off of my clothes and quickly brushed my teeth and put on a pair of sweatpants. The fact that I wore no shirt just made me colder and lonelier. I plopped down on my bed for two and closed my eyes. I tossed and turned. The silence of the house is keeping me awake, accepting I wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon, I started to drift into my memories.

_Flashback_

_I strolled across the room avoiding the twirling and dancing couples and headed towards Lucius and Severus. They bowed their head in respect while I acknowledged them. We went through the usual small talk and my interest increased when the pair started to talk about Lucius's son, Draco._

_I overheard Lucius bragging subtly about his heir, "Draco is of course the top of the school, he's a Malfoy," Severus gave a hum in agreement but if he could, he would've rolled his eyes, but that wouldn't be appropriate behavior. Getting tired of the silence, I asked Lucius a question, "What about a spouse? Have you considered?"_

_Lucius looked lost in his thought before he replied, "It has come to my attention that Draco is more interested in the males than the females," Both Severus's and my eyebrows rose at that, "But no matter, Draco know his duties. We've have been thinking about Astoria Greengrass, a decent pureblood family," I nodded my head at that but Severus remained unmoving._

"_I do not know if Draco had informed of this, but I do believe he has been maturing quite well, even branching out to others who he….generally does not get involved with. More specifically, the Potters," We followed the professor's gaze to see the young blonde in question talking to Harry Potter. Ignoring Lucius's interrogation of Severus, I stared at the raven haired boy. He looked absolutely divine, with his wind swept black hair covering what looked like a peculiar scar. Not to mention, his lean body, which if I do say so myself would fit perfectly against mine._

_Oh…he was definitely intriguing._

_Watching the delectable creature eat was even more fascinating. As we settled down at the dining table, I felt a twitching in my lower regions when those deep green eyes met mine. I wanted to ravish him right there and then, even more so when a blush formed on his cheeks. My eyes hardened as the creature quickly turned around and talked with Draco, my hands clenched into fists. I was mad, angry….what is this sensation called? Ah, I got it….jealousy. I have never felt jealousy before; I was always in control of my former relationship, whether if my partner was a male or female. But looking at Harry, I wanted to lose control and just get on my knees and beg for his love. I didn't want to admit it, but it scared me._

_I was brought out of my thoughts as the two boys quickly glanced in my direction; I pretended to drink the wine that was served to me. However, once they glanced away, I aloofly strolled over next to the two boys, pretending to take interest in the fascinating artworks that were displayed across the manor. They didn't notice me and I could hear everything they were saying, the blonde started to talk,_

"_Oh, he's Tom Riddle. My dad's business partner, I wouldn't get too close to him, I always thought he was a bit creepy,"_

"_Oh" God, his voice was beautiful, I wanted that voice to be screaming out my name and begging to-_

_My internal ramblings were cut off as the blonde continued, "Oh! So you got a crush on him!" the two boys missed the smirk that grew on my face, "What? No! I…I- m-mean, oh just eat your food Dray!" Draco laughed at Harry's flush. Harry then grabbed some dessert and he took a piece of the cake and pushed the forkful into his mouth letting loose a small moan, not releasing the silverware, he twirled it around with his tongue. God, he was going to be the death of me. _

_My pants tightened when I got a peek of the slick pink appendage darting out and sliding over his plump, red, rosy lips. I tensed, hearing another man's groan; I looked to Harry's left and saw a brunette practically drooling on the floor. My teeth clenched in anger, I sauntered back to my seat, meanwhile stepping on the pervert's toes causing a yelp. I met Harry's questioning green eyes and grinned as another blush formed on his cheek and disappeared under his robes. For the rest of the day, I was thinking of Harry's appealing blush._

_End of Flashback_

My lips stretched into a smile. 'Thoughts of Harry always made me feel better' was the last thing I thought before I succumbed to the awaiting darkness.

I groaned as I struggled to move my legs. I squinted and saw the clock reading 8:00am.

Still groaning from fatigue, I finally got up and walked heavily into the bathroom. I didn't take a second glance at the empty bed; I was too accustomed to it. I went through the process of brushing my teeth, and taking a shower, After 40 minutes, I put on a jacket and grabbed my keys and headed out the door and to my car. Visiting hours were starting.

**_BREAK_**

When I arrived at the hospital parking lot, I exhaled, everything looked the same. As I got out of the car, I ignored the lusty looks that were given to me by men and women alike, I only had eyes for Harry.

Nodding in greetings to the nurses, I signed myself in and headed to room 474. The door creaked open and I stuck my head in to meet the eyes of my lover.

"Tom,"

"Harry," I leaned down and kissed his forehead where the lightning bolt scar was fading. I clenched my fist in anger as I thought of Harry's disgusting family, the Dursleys; they were to ones who dare to mark such a beautiful creature. But, my anger faded swiftly as my lover presented me with one of his signature smiles. The smile I couldn't help but to return.

"How are you my love?" My rough voice shocked me. It feels like I hadn't talked for an eternity, but I guess it's because I had no one to talk too. I absorbed in Harry's voice while listening to his stories about the doctors and the pranks the children in the children's ward played on the unsuspecting nurses. My eyes shone with love as I watched vividly at Harry's faces where so many emotions were passing through, Harry always had so much passion for everything.

Harry finished his story with a sigh, "I missed you," My hands covered his as I returned the sentiment, "So how's your work going?" I could sense the hint of bitterness in Harry's voice despite how well he tried to hide it. I replied with good and proceeded to tell Harry about my busy work, without as much as passion though. Well, of course not! All my emotions were for Harry.

While Harry listened attentively to me speak about work, a spark of jealousy appeared in the pair of emerald eyes as I started to talk about Bella (my ex) but fortunately, a nurse interrupted us. I nodded in appreciation while Harry said a soft thank you as the nurse gave me the breakfast trays. I looked in confusion at the two trays. Normally, breakfast was served much earlier, "Love, didn't you eat?"

Harry shrugged, "Wasn't hungry,"

I sighed and started to eat my breakfast. I charmed the nurses so well I always get some food whenever I come. Picking up the strawberry, I held it to Harry's mouth. He turned his head away.

"Harry…." He surrendered to my tone of voice and opened his mouth. With a mouth full of strawberry, I could faintly hear Harry mutter about how I didn't have to feed him. I smiled at Harry's cuteness and stared at the lips that were covered in strawberry juice. I leaned down and I could see the green eyes widen before I closed mine and covered the fruity lips with my own. The kiss was sweet and full of love, my tongue slowly traced along Harry's teeth causing Harry to shiver.

A cough disturbed us; I snapped my head around to see the doctor with his twinkling eyes.

"Hello Harry, Tom,"

"Hello Albus," Again I nodded my head, but the old doctor seemed used to me and wasn't fazed by my silence.

"Now, Harry I am here to talk about the procedure you are undergoing tomorrow," I saw Harry nod shakily and I squeezed Harry's trembling hands, "Don't worry, everything will be fine," I assured him.

We listened to the explanations and the risks while I kept holding Harry's hand. After finally being alone once again, I spoke, "Are you ok love?"

My love nodded his head unsteadily as I ran my fingers through the mop of messy black hair, "Yeah, I'm just scared,"

"Perfectly normal," I grinned down at my Harry and kissed him chastely on the mouth.

But then Harry's forehead wrinkled as he started thinking, "But isn't tomorrow the 5th? What….you have the-"

I stopped Harry's ramblings with my mouth, "I know, but I'll be able to see you before and after the surgery,"

Harry sighed in relief, but Harry's good nature wouldn't let him put it to rest, "But...I wouldn't want you to worry about me too much. I-I know how big this conference is and I-I wouldn't want you to mes-"

"Shhhh….I know my love,"

"Good. So do good ok? Impress everyone; you've worked on your presentation since forever. God knows how many times I had to drag you to bed," Harry chuckled.

"Perhaps. But we never did get any rest in bed either," Harry blushed at Tom's suggesting tone and smacked the taller man in the arm.

"Shut up," Tom smirked at Harry's mumbling and said the three words he always said before he left, "I love you,"

Harry's smile was the most stunning thing Tom has ever laid eyes on, "I love you too Tom," We shared one last kiss and I exited the room, but without a quick glance at my raven haired lover and blowing a kiss and having one blown back.

**_BREAK_**

Looking over the heads of the people at the conference, I spotted Lucius with his light blond hair. Wandering over to him, I received a folder and I looked it over for the preparation of my speech. Suddenly a piece of paper fell out the stack of paper and as I picked it up, I smiled genuinely. It was a picture of Harry and me. I remembered it like it was yesterday.

It was a particularly busy day and Harry had to force me to go to bed, but it didn't work. So he took his camera and started recording me doing my work.

I remembered my irritation at Harry acting to be a news reporter and repeating everything I was writing and reporting everything I was doing, even when I just took a sip of coffee. Getting tired of the constant blinking red light in front of my face, I tried to wrestle the camera away and in the middle of the struggle a picture was taken, I hated that picture. It showed me with my eyes wide and mouth open and Harry laughing at me in the background. I demanded Harry to delete but it doesn't look like he did considering I found the horrid picture in the middle of my paperwork.

I laughed fondly at the memory simultaneously shocking everyone who heard. Whoever thought the cold Tom Riddle could show such feelings?

Putting the picture in my pocket, I looked at the watch and saw it was almost time for the meeting. I remembered back to this morning when I saw Harry off into the surgery room. I could still feel Harry's desperate lips on mine. Harry has actually been staying in the hospital longer than necessary. I was so shocked once I had heard what Harry had…cancer. He needed a bone marrow transplant. I was ready to throw all my money out there to help get Harry better, but the doctor said there was no need.

A donor has already been found, everything was ready, and Harry was going to do surgery. But, he said _no_.

Apparently, there was another girl who also needed a transplant, she was dying. Harry gave it to her. I got so furious, I didn't visit or talk to Harry for a whole week. It wasn't until after the girl's surgery that I silently went to visit her and saw her family there. There was a whole family of redheads in the room and the nurse was trying to shoo everyone out.

I was about to leave before one of the redheads noticed me, it was one of the pair of twins. They asked me my name and I told them, I said I was Harry Potter's boyfriend. The mother (who later I learned was Molly) hugged me and started crying on my shoulder. I invited them to see Harry and it warmed my icy heart to see the thanks the family gave to my love. I didn't even get jealous when the one who got the bone marrow, called Ginny Weasley gave Harry a single rose…well; maybe I did get a little jealous.

But, I quickly forgot about it as Harry and I made up and started having a heated snogging session, until Albus of course interrupted us (like he always does). Because of Harry's heroic action, we had to wait even longer for the procedure while Harry got only weaker.

But I realize that that's one of the reason I love harry, his kindness, selflessness and a thousand other reasons.

Breaking out of my thoughts I walked into the conference room with Lucius right behind me.

Honestly, the meeting was terribly boring. Half of the people here don't know a thing about politics. I turned my sights onto Cornelius Fudge, 'disgusting' I thought, a sneer appearing on my face. Why is he even here? Anyway, ignoring the babblings of the "politicians", I just concentrated on my own presentation and…..Harry.

A million questions ran through my head,

'Is he okay?'

'Is he scared?'

'What is it doesn't work?'

Even though at the time, I was confident with Albus's skills, I couldn't help but see Harry's fraught face in the back of my mind through the entire meeting. Going through the discussions and my speech, I talked faster than usual.

I rushed out of the building as soon as the meeting finished. Something was wrong, I could feel it. I don't know if it was just nerves but I had to see Harry now. I ran through the hospitals, avoiding patients and doctors alike. Panting for air, I stopped in front on Albus.

"Where's Harry?" I spoke before anyone could say a word. Rushing into the room that was pointed at, I saw my beloved…he was okay. Looking into the open green eyes I felt a huge weight has been lifted and kissed Harry for all it's worth. I smiled into the kiss as Harry responded. Giving all my love into that one kiss, I could hardly hear the nurse in the background spluttering at the heated scene and Albus's booming laugh.

All was well. Everything was going perfect, although Harry was still a little worn out and had to stay in the hospital for a few days. I visited Harry whenever I could and Lucius and Severus even came with me a few times. Harry would laugh whenever Severus would fake gag at our kisses but a threat about his own sexual encounter with a certain blonde quickly shut him up. Of course with my head burrowed in Harry's hair, we completely missed the long haired blonde kiss his partners sneer away. Everything was flawless, so obviously Tom would let his guard down.

It was a working night again. I stopped visiting Harry for the past few days; I was just way too busy. As I stared at the scattered remains of letters, wrappers and pens on my desk, I couldn't help but imagining Harry looking over my shoulder and the heat from Harry's breathe on my neck. The doctor still wouldn't let Harry out; they said they still wanted to make sure nothing was wrong. There was a tiny complication with the surgery but the doctors reassured us everything would be fine.

It was about 9:00pm; I was yawning over the computer and sipping at my black coffee. I never expected the phone call.

*Ring*

I picked the phone up, "Hello?"

"Tom," It was Albus.

"Albus? What's wrong?" I refused to allow panic to enter my voice.

"Tom, something went wrong, He's been put into emergency care. You better get here," My blood ran cold. Driving in the streets, I wouldn't have noticed if a hundred police cars were after me. I've never ran into the hospital that fast in my life, wheezing from exhaustion, I demanded to see Harry. Only Albus stopped me from charging in there and punching everyone there in the face.

I listened coolly to the doctors reasons. An infection…he's not waking up. I didn't want to listen to the medical terms the doctor were throwing at my face to make excuses. Albus assured me that Harry was still alive, but I had to see for myself. Walking into the room felt like forever, my footsteps felt heavy and Harry felt so far away even though he was lying there right in front of me. Reaching out my hand to Harry's lips, I finally broke down. I cried. Tears ran down my face, but I didn't make a sound, my eyes just stared straight at my love. God, he was so pale, his limbs looked like it could break just by one touch.

I should have visited more. I should have paid more attention. I should have….

Crouching down, I buried my face in Harry's hand and soaked the bed sheet with my tears. I didn't even notice everyone leaving to give me some privacy. All I could see was Harry's closed eyes.

**_BREAK_**

I gently brushed the wet towel against Harry's face. It's been 5 days since he was put in emergency care, and 5 days since I last cried. Albus's words flowed through my mind, _Harry's not dead Tom._

I screamed at Albus that day, 'I know Harry's not dead! I know. But it sure feels like it, he's not waking up, he's just lying there. Nothing should have gone wrong! We were supposed to be together! It was supposed to be fine….'

All Albus could do was put a hand on my shoulder and whisper an apology.

**_BREAK_**

It's been another 5 days and Harry's still not awake, he's getting frailer, and I could feel it as I touch his bony hand. The little mountains on the heart monitor were the one clue I had that Harry was still alive, that Harry was still with me.

But that was going to go too.

I had just finished washing Harry and I couldn't help but kiss Harry's pale lips after. My eyes widened as I detected a hint of a smile on Harry's face but it was soon gone and replaced by a beep. The line was flat.

My blood ran cold and the next thing I knew, the room was in a flurry of activity as doctors and nurses came in.

"Harry? Harry?" I shook my loves shoulder, but it wasn't working, "HARRY!"

"Sir, I need you to step b-"

"No! Harry!" I felt hands grab me; they were taking me away from my love. I screamed in despair, tears were running down my cheeks as I tasted my salty tears. I watched in fear as they checked his pulse but there was none. 'No! You can't be dead…..Harry….Come back! Please!' The last thing I saw was my love's dead emerald eyes staring at me when the doctor pried it open as I was dragged out the room.

**_BREAK_**

_Harry James Potter_

_1980-2006_

_An amazing person_

_An extraordinary lover_

_We will always remember you_

In my opinion, the words on Harry's grave don't even begin to describe the angel that was Harry Potter.

I remembered how hard I fought the truth. I didn't even want the grave, Harry wasn't dead to me.

It took about a month before reality finally sank in, I just gave up. I stopped eating, drinking, working, I just stopped living. It took Lucius and Severus's constant meddling to finally pull me out of it. Today was one year since my love's departure, I won't call it death. I won't. Because I know we will meet up again, when I am ready to leave.

Severus and Lucius put a bouquet of flowers on the grave and I waited patiently while they talked. Being close in the business world, those two did grow close to Harry. As I saw the couple turn around, I swore I heard an affectionate brat coming from Severus. Even that wasn't enough for me to smile.

Receiving hugs from both of them; I knelt down on the cobblestone and took out a photo album from behind me. It took me a week to put it all together, I found Harry's camera and printed all the pictures and arranged them in this album. Arranging it took the longest, I wanted it all to be perfect.

"I love you, "I whispered and then placed the photo album next to the flowers and walked off. I didn't look back.

A year later, I knelt next to the grave and saw the photo album gone, but there was a single picture lying on the ground. It was the same photo from which fell out of my folder that day at the conference. And for the first time in a long time, Tom Riddle smiled a true smile.

Turning the picture over, four words were written on the back.

_I love you too!_

_That's it! Please review! And i really don't know anything about medical stuff so just keep that in mind. Also, i dont know how the last part is possible but i just wanted a uplifting ending. ok, REVIEW! Thnx for reading =D_


End file.
